This application claims the priority of French Application No. 9907184, filed June 8, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention is in the scope of sport equipment. It involves the creation of an adaptable playing field intended for the sporting game known as "paint-ball".
The game known as paint-ball (a term used in the following description) is a team sport. The goal of each team is to seize the opponent team's flag, and to return it back into their base, without getting eliminated. A player is eliminated from the game as soon as he is marked by a paint ball impact, on his clothes or on his equipment (marker, harness). The game finishes when a player raises the opponents flag on his own base, or when time runs out.
Today's paint-ball fields are typically roughly rectangular in shape and cover several hundred square meters, (the total surface can vary according to criteria such as the number of players, etc.) and they include a certain number of obstacles (natural and/or man-made), which provide the players with cover and hideouts.
These fields are permanently installed and usually take advantage of the existing natural scenery. In this respect, fields rarely look alike, are very often totally dissymetrical for two teams, and fail to provide spectators with a place where they can comfortably sit and visualize the game.
Currently, paint-ball obstacles exist in the form of inflatable structures, marketed by the assignee of the present invention. The obstacles are inflated at the beginning of a game and placed strategically in previously chosen positions. The main inconvenience of these obstacles is their weight, in order to be airtight, thick material like tarpaulin is necessary, with welded or vulcanized seams between the different obstacles. The obstacles as a whole are therefore heavy and expensive. It is equally quite difficult for field operators to repair the structures locally.
The goal of the present invention is to remedy the precedent inconveniences.
The goal of the invention is therefore to propose a new paint-ball field concept that can be assembled, dismantled and transported, whose limits are determined by the object mechanism of the invention.
Another advantage of these fields is that they can be installed rapidly.
Thirdly, the field can be chosen from a large number of possible combinations of the ventilated structures, and can offer both teams symmetrical game surfaces.
Fourth, the invention makes the game safer by eliminating the presence of rigid obstacles.
Fifth, the equipment is very easy to maintain.
According to the present invention, paint-ball playing fields are characterized by empty envelope elements fastened together to create a continuous interior volume filled with air, under a predetermined pressure, and a means to compensate for any loss of pressure.
By using ventilated structures, one is able to assemble an identical field in different places where games have to be played, and to transport the field from one place to another.
Additionally, the choice of ventilated structures as opposed to inflatable structures reduces the need for thick airtight material, and therefore contributes to a greater economy in the production of the fields, and a reduction of the overall weight of the playing field.
By installing the field on a clear surface, it now becomes easy to allow spectators to watch the game and follow and compare games. The media will also be able to move freely around the playing fields, which will be installed to this advantage.
Ideally, the elements will have obturable air supply shafts running along at least one of their sides, and at one of their extremities.
This layout will favor a standardization of the connections between the shafts and the obstacles, and will facilitate the installation of the fields. Additionally, the presence of multiple means to supply air, on at least one side of the shafts, guaranties the organizers greater flexibility upon installing the fields.
On an ideal installation base, the elements will include:
large shafts which determine the playing field's limits; PA1 small shafts adapted to be perpendicularly fixed to the large shafts on their obturable air supplying means; PA1 extensions adapted to be perpendicularly fixed to the small shafts on their obturable air supplying means; and PA1 obstacles adapted to be fixed to the ends of the extensions or directly to the small shafts.
The elements will also advantageously include connections to link the large shafts and the small shafts, simple angle elements, and at least one motorized angle element.
It is understood that on one hand a playing field that is simple to assemble is necessary, while on the other hand, a large degree of creativity is provided. The creation of great variety of additional obstacles will be possible as long as they remain conforming to the connections, air supply means and standard elements.
In order to facilitate the transport and assembly of the playing fields, the elements are produced in porous textile which varies in weight from 50 to 200 grams per m.sup.2.
The elements are made out of predetermined shapes of material stitched together, and are adapted to a particularly intensive use on the playing field.
In order to solve the problem of excessive wear by internal air pressure and player contact, the connections between the elements include a double looped spiral zip.
In order to minimize the field's cost and to facilitate changing key elements, the means to compensate the loss of pressure in the interior volume is a centrifugal ventilator whose output is between 0 and 1/2 m.sup.3 per second, and adapted to maintain a pressure of approximately 1.5 bars at all times in the interior volume.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.